With an explosive growth in utilization of communication devices, mobile telecommunications carriers are seeing an exponential increase in network traffic. To meet the demands of higher traffic, conventional systems employ traffic steering mechanisms that offload mobile traffic from a first cell to an overlapping second cell. For example, if the first cell is determined to be congested, one or more data flows of a user equipment coupled to a first access point of the first cell can be steered to a second access point of the second cell. As more traffic is steered to the second cell, the load of the second cell increases and is driven closer to maximum load level (e.g., congested state). In a complex communication networks, for example, with multiple layers (e.g., macro cells, pico cells, femtocells, etc.) and/or multiple technologies (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), WiFi, etc.), network conditions (e.g., traffic, capacity) vary throughout the day and steering traffic to a congested target cell can result in a ping-pong effect wherein the traffic is oscillated between cells.